


Sookai Fluff part 1

by LILMEOWMEOWD2



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Soobin is Whipped, Fluff, I wrote this for Huening Kai's birthday, Just fluff because there are two many angsty TXT fanfictions and it sucks, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Sick Character, Sick Huening Kai, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Sookai relationship, everyone is soft, i probably will rewrite this later, they are literally just soft baby's, why is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILMEOWMEOWD2/pseuds/LILMEOWMEOWD2
Summary: Ahah Happy birthday Kai I still can't believe he's 18 now. This is all fluff because this fandom really needs it and so do I. Just Soobin being whipped for a Sick Kai. The other story's will be in the same au just different stories from it. Hope you like this it took 3 FULL NIGHT TO WRITE. hopefully it's not that bad. Sorryyy for ranting I don't normally do this. ♡♡♡♡
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Choi Beomgyun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sookai Fluff





	Sookai Fluff part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

Yeonjun's school alarm went off at 5 AM. He turned it off and got reddie to go to school. He got dressed and ended up wearing a pair of black jeans and an animal printed button-up and black dress shoes, a thick black choker, and an earring that had a chain that attached to his lip; he has a class presentation and if they dress up they get extra credit.

On his walk to school, he met up with Beomgyu, one of his boyfriends they live close together. They held hands as they walked to school. Beomgyun was tired from staying up all night so he leaned onto Yeonjun. 

When the two got to school they split up to put their stuff into their lockers and met back up at Taehyun's locker to wait for their other boyfriend. 

Taehyun was running late to school because he slept through his alarm. Since he missed his bus he had to walk to school. He ran most of the way so he was out of breath.

Soobin was waiting for Kai, his boyfriend at their locker since they shared one because Kai can't open his. But he didn't show up and the bell was about to ring for class, so he went over to Yeonjun and Beomgyu to see if they knew where Kai was. "Have either of you two seen Kai?" Soobin asked, "No, did you try texting him?" Yeonjun asked "No, I'll do that" Soobin said.

Soobin pulled out his phone and massaged Kai. Taehyun was running over to the boys he looked tired and was out of breath. "Hi," Taehyun said "Hi Tae," Yeonjun said as he went over to hug his other boyfriend Beomgyu went over to hug Tae two. Tae hugs both of them back and grabs their hands to hold.

Soobin's phone went off he turned it on to see who it was "was that Kai?," Yeonjun asked, "Yes, he said he has a cold, I'm going to skip see you later,?" Soobin said "Soobin you seriously can't go a day without Kai" Taehyun said "one no I can I just don't want to. Two I want to take care of him. Three I don't want him to be alone", Soobin said in a whiney manner "Clingy much" Beomgyu added. "Yes, I am, I have no shame, bye," Soobin said, blushing as he left the building. The three boys laugh at how clingy Soobin and Kai could be and walked off to their class.

Soobin went to a small store that was on the way to Kai's house; he got soup, two drinks, candy, and a small bear plushie. He put the bag in his backpack after paying and leaving the store. He was walking as fast as he could while still being safe. 

When he got to Kai's house he took the spare key out of its hiding spot and entered he would have knocked or something but he wanted to surprise Kai with the soup made not in a can. 

Soobin took the can out of the bag and started to make the soup. After he finished the soup he put it in a bowl and headed to Kai's room downstairs. Soobin knocked on Kai's door. Kai was startled by the knock he wasn't sure who it was since he was the only person home and he grabbed an umbrella. He opened the door to see his boyfriend. He dropped the umbrella and hugged Soobin tightly. "You scared me, did you skip, you're going to get into trouble most likely," Kai said "Hi, NingNing, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I don't care if I get into trouble it will be worth it" Soobin said.

Kai carefully let go of Soobin so he didn't spill anything. After Kai finished his soup Soobin gave Kai the small bear plushie Kai was holding it while he and Soobin cuddled. It didn't take long for Kai to fall asleep. 

Kai's head was laying on Soobin's chest with his arms around Soobin's waist.

Soobin looked at Kai and smiled happily. He looked peaceful though he had bags under His eyes and his face looked paler than normal. Soobin ran a hand through Kai's Hair listening to Kai's breathing.

Soobin tried his best to stay up but everything was so calm and relaxed he eventually fell asleep.

It was around 8:30 when Kai's mom got home, she put her work stuff down and went to Kai's room, she was shocked to see his door open till she cut the light on and saw that Soobin was here and cuddling with Kai she thought it was sweet that Soobin was here with Kai not that it was unusual she took a photo of them and sent it two both of them. Soobin's phone was still on from earlier it went off and this woke Kai up and his moving woke Soobin. 

"Hello boys, it's late Soobin do your parents know that you're here" "No" Soobin mumbles "If you want you two can go back to sleep I'll call your mom is that ok" "Alright," Soobin said, Kai, cuddled up to Soobin. "But before you go to sleep you need to take some medicine, I'll be back," Kai's mom said, she left the room and closed the door.

Kai rubes Soobin's belly and hugs him from behind. "How do you feel NingNing?" Soobin asked "Better thanks to my Gum," Kai said grinning "Good," Soobin said, kissing Kai's forehead and moving the hair in Kai's eyes away. "Love you Kai" Soobin said smiling "I love you two Soobin," Kai said, (I know they argue over who the gum is but I figured since Kai was sick he would let it slide)

  
  


Kai's mom returned with some liquid medication for Kai's cold. She left the room after giving Kai the medicine.

They cuddled all night and at 5 Kai's alarm for School went off and to no one's surprise, Kai got Soobin sick so Kai's mom called Soobin's parents, Soobin's mother answered she was at work and Kai's mom had to go soon so they let the boys stay together for now. Kai's mom gave them both some cold medicine and left for work.

They cuddled till 4 the other three boys came over to visit. They just laughed when they found out that Kai got Soobin sick. The rest of the day was peaceful.♡

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't that bad.


End file.
